


Mirar los alrededores

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bitter McCoy, M/M, Pining McCoy, Spones (implied), Third wheel McCoy, Unrequited Love, spirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: McCoy sabe lo que Spock y Kirk hacen cuando dicen ir a pasear.





	Mirar los alrededores

McCoy pelaba una naranja con una navaja, mientras Jim y Spock se sacudían las migas del uniforme y se levantaban del pasto. El día, como cada vez que iban de campo en algún permiso, era una reminiscencia al antiguo concepto bíblico de  _paraíso_.

—Bones —dijo Jim, sonriente. Deleitado aún del almuerzo que el médico les había puesto, esta vez como en otras, sobre el mantel—. El señor Spock y yo iremos a mirar los alrededores.

McCoy miró la naranja en su mano, e hizo un cálculo mental.

—Claro, Jim —impotente ante él, le sonrió de vuelta—. Aquí me quedo.

No era ningún tonto, pensó al ver a ambos partir de allí. Sabía bien lo que iban a hacer, en cuanto se sintieran lo suficientemente solos y seguros de hacerlo. No le complacía en mucho la idea, pero con más paciencia y costumbre que en los permisos anteriores cuando lo notó, McCoy continúo a lo suyo a pesar del resabio.

—Una hora, tal vez, y volverán —se dijo después de un rato, quitando el último trocito de cáscara.

En compañía tan sólo de los platos y las sobras, y el brandi a medio beber en los vasos, McCoy levantó el fruto y apreció lo que su maestría con el afilado utensilio había hecho. Luego lo partió, y, sin hambre, se llevó uno de sus gajos a la boca.

Y luego otro.

Y otro.

Apenas era dulce.

Y la espera, amarga y larga.


End file.
